Profesora
by Luka-sama
Summary: Existian muchas razones por las cuales Deku aceptaba ser un profesor en su antigua academia, pero Uraraka era una de ellas.
_Si bien personalmente me gustaría que Deku terminara con Uraraka, a la hora de escribir historias me encanta pensar en Deku x Kaa-chan. Fuck logic._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Profesora**

Ese día era el primero de una nueva etapa en su vida, desde que se había convertido en héroe había decidido que al menos lo haría durante un año. En honor a su maestro, él debería hacerlo mismo que hicieron por él cuando era joven. Quería inspirar a una nueva generación de héroes para que aprendieran el camino correcto, ayudar aquellos que no comprendían su propósito en esa vida y ser de utilidad a una nueva esperanza.

Se estiro algo aburrido sobre su cama antes de tragar aire nervioso.

No era lo mismo estar frente a miles de personas salvando sus vidas, que llegar con pequeños adolecentes que aún tienen sus hormonas alborotadas y se creen el centro del universo. Como alguna vez fue él con sus amigos.

Pensó en ponerse su traje de héroe, pero en vez de eso se vistió con un traje sencillo que le había regalado su madre para la ocasión. Algunas mañas nunca se pierden. Salió del departamento donde vivía solo y se puso en camino a su nuevo trabajo.

Academia Yūei.

Varios profesores lo saludaron alegres de ver al héroe número uno nuevamente en esos pasillos. Recordó levemente como Kaa-chan al enterarse de eso quiso meterse también a la academia, claramente sin querer quedarse atrás en el asunto. Pero había llegado tarde para el año lectivo y tendría que esperar. Jamás olvidaría la mirada de resentimiento que le hizo al director.

Miro nervioso la puerta del aula donde estaba la sección de héroes.

Un leve destello de All Might entrando de forma heroica y totalmente cool, llego a su mente. Probablemente él no podría hacer lo mismo, pues se veía como un ejecutivo normal. Pero igualmente entro por las puertas con una leve sonrisa. Todos seguían gritando emocionados claramente sin haberlo reconocido.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

Los niños de ahora eran diferentes a como fue él con su grupo.

-Buenos días chicos-dijo amablemente.

Nadie lo escucho.

Una de sus venas se hincho en su cuello y tomo el cuello de su camisa blanca para acomodarlo. Luego ligeramente dio una patada al suelo, pero fue suficiente para que produjera un gran temblor que ocasiono que todos se alteraran. Cada uno giro a verlo confundido y él solo sonrió amablemente con rigidez.

-Pero miren que idiota tenemos por profesor-dijo un chico con diversión.

¿Kaa-chan eres tu miniatura?

El chico era de cabello rubio corto y ojos rasgados, era diferente a su viejo amigo de la infancia, pero sin duda sentía que lo estaba viendo en miniatura.

-Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, desde hoy seré su titular mientras no existan complicaciones en la ciudad-intento seguir con la clase.

Lamentablemente se quedó en silencio cuando una cascara de plátano cayó sobre su cabeza. Todos soltaron risas estruendosas y su mente intentaba pensar en cosas felices, pero era difícil. Uno de los chicos motivado lanzo un proyectil de piedra en su dirección.

Rodo los ojos.

Con facilidad la detuvo entre sus manos callando nuevamente a todos, cada uno trago pesado cuando vieron como lo destruía entre sus manos como si fuera de papel. Luego su aura enojada provoco que todos se sentaran para verlo serios.

-Pero también soy conocido como Deku-dijo con sonrisa forzada.

La boca de todos se abrió incrédula. Pues frente a ellos parecía haber un hombre común y no el héroe que era la cara de la justicia.

Las clases habían empezado.

…

Luego de que las clases terminaron, se tiro sobre su asiento al haber salido todos sus alumnos. En realidad luego de saber quién era todos habían cambiado de actitud, excepto el mini Kaa-chan. Pero la clase fue difícil de controlar ya que todos querían saber más sobre él. Al final logro darla como estaba en el programa, pero sus neuronas estaban fritas.

-Izuku-kun-dijo una suave voz.

Su pulso se aceleró y ven su interior dio gracias a Kami-sama. Pues en la puerta estaba la razón número dos por la cual había aceptado dar clases en la academia.

Con una enagua sobre las rodillas, una camisa blanca que le quedaba apretada, zapatos de tazón y un larguísimo pelo castaño suelo que le llegaba hasta las caderas. Se encontraba su novia Uraraka Ochako. Sintió un leve sangrado nasal pero igual se lo limpio discretamente antes de ponerse de pie.

Sonrió cuando la chica lo abrazo con fuerza.

Era adorable.

Era increíble que él tuviera una novia. Vale que fuera el héroe de la justicia y tenía varias admiradoras, algo que Ochako aun resentía. Pero es que recordar cómo era cuando niño y saber que incluso en su adolescencia cuando no era tan genial, alguien como Ochako se había enamorado de él.

Sintió un aura rosada envolverlo.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer día Izuku-kun?-pregunto la chica emocionada.

Su aura rosada paso a ser una deprimente.

-Supongo que fue bueno-murmuro algo cansado.

Tomo asiento sobre la mesa donde estaban sus cosas, vagamente recordó todos los momentos en ese lugar. Desde sus primeras clases, sus múltiples amigos y experiencias. Sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos con el vago recuerdo de All might en su forma delgada sonriendo. La última vez que lo vio en esa aula.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando noto que Uraraka ahora lo estaba abrazando, como si supiera que de repente no tenía recuerdos tan buenos.

-También recuerdo mucho sobre todos en este lugar-murmuro la castaña.

Sonrió.

-Aunque recuerdo bien la vez que Todoroki y Bakugou nos encontraron aquí en una posición muy comprometedora-dijo ella pícaramente.

Un rojo cruzo por su mente. Claro que recordaba eso, pues sus amigos no dejaban de molestarlo por ese detalle durante años.

La vio seriamente.

-Eres terrible-dijo suspirando.

Pero al sentir un cálido aliento en su cuello, giro a ver sorprendido como Ochako sonreía coquetamente.

-Creo que esta mesa tiene un asunto pendiente con nosotros-comento quitándole lentamente su chaqueta.

Rio negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno si somos sinceros, quise hacer eso desde que te vi con traje de profesora-agrego subiéndola sobre sí.

Ambos rieron divertidos.

Horas después Deku caminaba con una sonrisa sujetando la mano de su novia, que sin duda, era la mejor profesora de toda la academia.

 **Fin**

 _Modo pervertido: On._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
